The Adventure Of Garrett Newsom
by pir84lyf
Summary: Adopted into a family, a teen on the cusp of adulthood starts to face the reality that just about every female near his age wants him. What did he do, simply be himself. Harem. Rated M for mature themes and future adult content. Based on a role I did early last year but never finished.


Soooo, uh…hi. Been a while…..heh… this nothing like my regular stuff. Let's try this. Sims 3, with seasons, ambitions, pets, university and generations elements are in this.

Let's play.

* * *

In the autumn time, when the weather is cool, the ice-cream is cool, Sunset Valley was about to be quietly shaken up.

Garrett Newsom, is getting ready for his shift at a local bookstore. A 17 year old, soon 18, adopted into the Lawson family, father and mother: Patrick and Sue Ellen and only biological daughter, the beautiful 19 year old Ashley.

"Get me some gum on your way back home."

"Why, you have been home all day, doing nothing but sitting in the couch gossiping to whoever. You have a car, you could have easily…"

With a manicured nail, she poked him in the chest, cutting him off.

"I said I want gum, so you will get me gum."  
Easily standing over by 7 inches, him being 5'11" and she being 5'7" in heels, he stared her down. If she wasn't so rude, she could be so attractive. She was but her attitude could kill any erection. He wasn't going to lie, he had his fair share of wet dreams about his sister.

"Ugh, whatever. Move. If it keeps you quiet, I'll get you two packs. You're going to make me late for work."

He gently moved her aside, brushing her side which sent ripples down her spine. She bit her lip as he passed, a nearly silent moan escaping her throat. She recovered.

"I never said you could touch me."

"Yeah, well, you were blocking me. So, suck it."

He got downstairs and out the door before loudly being reminded to get her gum.

It was only a few blocks to the bookstore so he jumped on his bike and took off instead of driving his blue jalopy. For a first car, it really wasn't glamorous but it ran nicely enough and he took care of it.

Ashley kept her eyes fixed on the home's front her door. She brought her finger up and kissed it. Any time she could touch her brother felt divine to her. Despite him being younger and she being a complete bitch to him and his friends, more or less all the time, she loved him. No one was good enough for him. She only trusted those she could keep her eyes on, those she could keep under her thumb. She tried to control him, bend him to her will, but never could. He stood up to her time and time again. Showing his leadership, his strength, his power. Ohhh, she loved it and through it, him.

She dated to make him jealous. And when it didn't work she dumped the sucker. When she couldn't get his attention, she teased others to get his attention. So she could see those chocolate brown eyes stare into her light green ones. Him standing over her smaller frame. His naturally brown skin tone in contrast to her vanilla. She missed him already.

"One day, little brother."

Her phone vibrated.

It was Alexandra, Alex for short, calling again. She ran to her room to get the call.

The bookstore was alive with customers and Garrett's four shift climbed to 6 hours and Madam Pompfrey, the owner, was delighted that he and his coworkers decided to stay over and even help to restock so that the morning shift could only focus on getting the day started off properly. Garrett called it a random act of kindness. He said it and followed through with it often. The night was cool with the sea breeze coming in from the east and the mountain air from the north and west. He even remembered to get the two packs of gum for his sister.

He walked out the store front and sat on a bench to just detox a bit from the last 6 hours or so.

"May I have a seat?"

He looked up and saw his coworker, Adelynn, looking hopeful at him. Hands folded in front of her over her long skirt. Her auburn hair let loose to her shoulder. A cute round face with small glasses.

"Uh….sure…come sit Addie." He scooted over a bit to let her sit.

"Today was a fun day." Her voice was small and pleasant.

"Yup. I know we're a bookstore but damn, I don't think I saw so many video games pass through my hands since I started working here."

"How long have you been working here?"

"February. June. Four months now. Love every moment of it."

"Really?"

"Nope."

They laughed together.

"Nah, I joke. I love it here. How long have you been here Addie?"

"A month."

"Only a month? It feels so much longer than that."

"Well we do have the same schedule so we see each other a lot."

"Aye. Agreed. By the way, how are you getting home?"

"Alex, my sister, should be picking me up soon. You?"

"My bicycle is right there. Just gotta unlock it and I'm home in 10 minutes if I ride slow. You may want to call her…"

His phone started to ring.

"Ugh…not now. Hello?"

And immediately held his phone from his ears.

"_WHERE IS MY GUM! I WANT MY GUM!"_

"Hey! You calm down right now! I was at work for 6 hours and in that time you could have gotten your gum! I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE!"

Adelynn could only stare at the yelling young man.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that I was your FRIGGIN' BUTLER!"

He stood up and walked a short distance away.

"I didn't forget your gum Ashley. I'm not leaving until my friend is picked up."

Car lights lit up the sidewalk and a vehicle slowed and stopped near them. Garrett looked at Addie and she nodded shyly that this was her ride. He hung up the call and walked her to the car.

"Sorry about all that. Older sister being a pain."

Addie giggled. "I can relate. I'll see you around?"

"Of course."

She gave him a quick hug and got in letting some bad pop song fill his ears from the radio and the heavy smell of body spray cinnamon hit his nostrils. He damn near gagged.

"Come on, runt. Let's go." It was female. Her sister, Alex.

The door had just closed before the car drove off. Garrett could only shake his head.

"Sisters." He walked to his bike, unlatched the lock, hopped on and rode for home. When he got home, he noticed that his parent's vehicles were in the driveway. When he got in the front door…

"Where the hell have you been?! You said four hours, it's nearly seven hours later! What, the books ask you sing them a lullaby? Where is my gum, nerd."

"I'd rather sing to books than to smell whatever fruity abomination body spray you're wearing is." He put the gum in her hands and pushes past her. Ashley looks at her hand and counts three packs of her favorite gum.

"Why is there three?"

"To keep you quiet a bit longer than usual. Soo, ten minutes instead of the 30 seconds."

With that he turns to go upstairs without a fuss.

The angry look on her face soon turns for hurt.

"I thought I smelled nice. Didn't even notice me."

Her phone vibrated. It was Alex again. She sent a picture of a flyer for the upcoming Summer Fair. A plan hatched.

The next afternoon saw more of the same sibling shenanigans. Yelling, throwing of pillows,, Ashley threating to mount her brother's head, the usual. Garrett scoffed and went to get a knife and pointed the handle at her.

"What?" Ashley looked confused. He wouldn't hurt her, right? Right?

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"You threatened to mount my head. So here's your chance. Take the knife."

"You are crazy."

"Am I? You're the one making threats, I'm calling them out. Follow up. Take. The. Knife."

"Hell no!"

"Hmph, thought so."

"Fuckin' wierdo." She got up from the couch to go to her room.

"Love you too sister."

When she disappeared up the stairs, he sighed. Releasing his nervousness, in a single breath. What made it worse was the look of fear in her eyes. He never wanted to see that look again.

"Oh, Garrett."

He jumped nearly a foot in the air and he heard a giggle.

"Scared you?"

"Hey! Not fair! Give a guy a warning next time!"

"I'll think about it."

She went back upstairs. Garrett stuck his tongue out as she disappeared up the stairs.

He turned on the television and sat down in peace and quiet for half an hour until the doorbell rang.

And rang.

And rang.

And rang faster and faster in 15 seconds than he or any would have liked.

"I'm coming!"

He got up and walked to the door. He looked through the peep hole and his jaw dropped. There's a beauty at the door, just as gorgeous as his adoptive sister.


End file.
